


Repair

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [12]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim & Bones try the whole ‘talking’ thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repair

The overhead light is on. Oddly enough, that’s the first thing that Jim notices when he opens his eyes. Well, left eye. The right one is still too swollen to open fully, though he can see a sliver of light out of it if he ignores the throbbing that accompanies him trying to open it. The second thing that he notices makes him forget about lights and vision impairments. The feeling of rough, calloused fingers gently touching his ribs is enough to make even the strongest man focus on that above everything else, and Jim’s realized that he’s not very strong when it comes to Leonard McCoy.

“What’cha doin?” he murmurs, voice a bit thick from sleeping so long. Or maybe it’s from whatever medication Bones gave him when he woke up and had to vomit earlier. Thinking about that makes him remember Bones having to practically carry him to the toilet earlier, which is slightly embarrassing. He also remembers strong, capable hands rubbing his back and touching his face, though, so maybe it’s a fair trade.

The fingers on his side seem to freeze with his words. Jim blinks and rolls his head slightly so he can look down. Bones has unbuttoned his shirt at some point in the night, which tempts him to make some comment about being molested in his sleep, but they aren’t there yet. They aren’t at a place where his teasing can be taken at face value, not any more, so he resists the urge. For now. Oh, fuck it.

“I can feign sleep if it makes you more comfortable,” he offers, having one of those moments when he wishes he had the ability to kick himself. Despite knowing it’s likely the wrong thing to say, he can’t resist pushing forward and doing it anyway. Story of his life, it seems.

“Damn it, Jim. This isn’t a joke,” Bones says crossly. God, Jim’s missed that ‘you’re a fuck-up’ tone so much.

“’m not laughing,” he grumbles. Laughing would probably make his lips bleed, anyway. “You can, uh, keep touching. Feels good.”

Bones looks at him with an intensity that actually leaves Jim speechless, not a single teasing quip in his mind right now. “I’m not laughing, either.” A nerve twitches in Bones’ cheek as he stares at Jim. “I’m listed as your emergency contact.”

“What?” Jim isn’t sure how they went from intense not laughing to contacts. He’s almost glad, because the intensity is scaring him, mostly because he’s not sure what it means or maybe he’s afraid of what it might mean. It’s too confusing.

Bones moves his fingers lightly over a large bruise that covers Jim’s side. “It’s not your mother or even your brother. It’s me,” he says gruffly. “They called, and I thought they wanted me to come back into work. I’d already worked fourteen hours, so I almost ignored it. But they said your name, and I couldn’t breathe.”

“You work too much,” Jim murmurs, unable to resist reaching out and touching Bones’ face. It’s only been a few days, but it feels like forever. He moves his thumb over the dark circles beneath Bones’ eyes. “You don’t take care of yourself when I’m not around.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Bones snorts but doesn’t slap Jim’s hand away.

“We take care of each other,” Jim says simply. It’s true, even if it feels strange to actually verbalize it. He feels Bones’ fingers drift across his chest, tracing another bruise. “You couldn’t breathe.”

“What?” Bones blinks and sighs, a puff of warm air against Jim’s palm. “Oh, right.”

“I’m listening.” Jim wants to point that out, to make sure that Bones realizes it. He tries not to dwell on the fact that he _has_ to clarify.

“Yeah, you are.” Bones’ lips quirk slightly, into a crooked sort of smile that makes Jim feel weird. Good weird, but still. The smile disappears as Bones continues. “When I got to the hospital, they were already examining you. I, uh, lied to that girl you were with, said I was your doctor, so I could find out what you’d done this time.”

“Gaila?” Jim is surprised that Bones is admitting to lying, more than he is that Bones’ first instinct is that Jim caused the trouble himself. Normally, Bones would have been right. “She mentioned my doctor, and I assumed it was the one working on me. Should have known it was you, though. But I thought you knew her?”

“I’ve seen her around, obviously she’s someone that people notice, but I’ve never met her or anything. Just know she’s one of your formers, and that she was crew on the Enterprise. I thought I’d seen her in line for the Farragut and didn’t expect to see her on the ship. Of course, I was trying to sneak your impossible ass on board that day so I must have been wrong.” Bones makes a face. “I’d rather not talk about her, even if she made it clear that you weren’t her boyfriend.”

“I didn’t have sex with her. Not since that one night, I mean, before the ship. She said she loved me, but she didn’t mean it,” Jim says quickly, not wanting Bones to think he’d been out having sex with anyone.

“And the girl at the bar?” Bones shakes his head. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me,” Jim says, echoing his words from earlier. “Not the girl at the bar, either. I tried…but I just couldn’t.” He looks at his chest and stares at Bones’ hand. His fingers are long, a surgeon’s fingers, Jim’s heard them called, but his hands aren’t delicate or small. They’re large, strong, capable, and they feel so good on his skin. “She wasn’t you. None of them were you.”

Silence greets his whispered admission. Bones has even somehow mastered the art of breathing silently, which is typical. Jim almost jumps when Bones suddenly clears his throat. “Your friend, Gaila, told me what happened. About the guys at the bar, about catching them beating you up when she walked around the side to get her car, and all of it. Always have to be the hero, don’t you, Jim? Even if nearly kills you. One of these days, it _will_ kill you.”

“Probably so,” he agrees, doing his best not to sulk at Bones ignoring something that wasn’t very easy to say. Talking about him dying is an easier topic of conversation, oddly enough. It’s the truth, so there’s no point in denying it. While he hasn’t had a death wish since joining Starfleet, he’s always going to be daring and reckless. It’s just who he is.

“There are some times when it’s acceptable to lie to me,” Bones mutters as he touches a bruise on Jim’s lower abdomen that spreads to his hipbone.

“No, there’s not. If I started trying to figure out what was and wasn’t acceptable, I’d just fuck it up, so it’s better to tell you the truth,” Jim says simply. When Bones slides his thumb beneath the waist of his pants to follow the curves of the bruise, he licks his lips and wonders if it’s normal to be aroused by someone touching his bruises.

Bones’ lips curve into that newly discovered crooked smile that Jim finds fascinating. Why has he never seen it before? Did Bones just keep it hidden away? Why is a crooked smile so sexy? These are questions that he thinks might be medication induced, which is probably good because he doubts he’ll ever get answers to them.

“You know, when they were examining you, you came to and you were fighting with them, trying to get out. It’s how I was able to get into your room,” Bones tells him. “They let me be there, since I could calm you down. I had to watch as they worked on you, wasn’t able to do a damn thing but sit there as they cleaned you and wrapped you up. It was so frustrating.”

“I don’t remember,” he admits quietly. Bones had been there? Jim couldn’t really remember anything after the fight until he woke up. The fact that Bones had sat there with him meant more than he could even think, much less say.

“I’m not surprised. They gave you something for the pain, after you settled.” Bones drags his thumb over the bruise on his hipbone, caressing it almost as he looks down at Jim. “You gripped my hand until the medication knocked you out.” Bones stares at him. “Even after everything, you needed me.”

“I always need you, Bones. You’re my best friend.” Jim swallows hard and moves his tongue over the bite on the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah,” Bones says slowly. He blinks and shifts his position, moving his hand higher up Jim’s torso to touch a bruise near his breastbone. “Once you were stable, I went to your place to get you clothes, since yours were pretty much ruined. Then I sat with you all night, watching you sleep and monitoring you.”

“I wondered about the clothes. Gaila said she found them in the closet of the room.” Jim wants to say something about Bones spending the night watching him, but he can’t think of the right words. He glances down and moves his fingers along the back of Bones’ hand. “You missed a spot of grease--hey. You didn't just go get her; you _fixed_ her?”

“I couldn’t heal you, but I could do something to help repair her.” Bones moves his hand and wipes it on the sheet before he goes back to tracing Jim’s bruises. “Gaila told me about Jess, but there wasn’t anything I could do about it until this morning. So, once I was satisfied that you’d be okay without me, I stole your keys and got Gaila to promise to stay with you when you woke up. I know that you hate hospitals, and I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

“You’re the one who stuck me with her?” Jim reaches out and lightly smacks Bones on the shoulder. “She didn’t want to help me escape, kept going on about the doctor telling her this or that. Asshole.”

“Well, she obviously didn’t do a very good job keeping your ass in bed since you weren’t there when I got back,” Bones mutters. He looks at Jim and smiles wryly. “She felt guilty, so it gave her something to do and let me focus on Jess without worrying about you being alone.”

“Yeah, well, I guess she wasn’t so awful. You know, I’m supposed to deny that she helped if I get caught,” he informs Bones. “And my charm didn’t work on her, so I had to promise to rest before she’d even let me out of the room.”

Bones snorts. “I knew there was something likable about that woman. Anyone who can resist your charm has my approval.”

“Shut up.” Jim reaches over and brushes fringe back from Bones’ forehead as he focuses back on their previous topic. “Tell me about Jess. I was so worried when I remembered…”

“I knew you would be. It’s why I had to try to do something,” he murmurs. “Sometimes I think you care more about that bike than you do anything else.”

“I named her.” It’s a simple answer, but it’s true. “My other one, I never named it. I gave it away without a thought, but she’s not the same. I saw her and knew she was a Jessica. When I named her, she became mine.” Jim meets Bones’ gaze. “She’s not the most important thing in my life, though.”

“Is that how you think? You named me, too, in a way,” Bones reminds him, looking slightly vulnerable in a way that Jim’s not seen very often. When he starts to answer, Bones puts two fingers against his lips. “You’re listening, remember? That means being quiet occasionally.”

This isn’t fair. Bones can’t just decide when he’s allowed to talk. He also can’t make comments about names and look so nervous without letting Jim reply, damn it. “But--“

“We’re talking about Jess,” Bones interrupts, moving his fingers away from Jim’s mouth and back down to his chest. “There was a lot of damage, Jim. Mostly superficial, at least, so it looked worse than it was. I spent the morning trying to find parts and had to take the trolley all over town, but I managed to get tires and a headlight. Couldn’t find a mirror, but a guy at the last shop said he could order one from a junk dealer off-planet. It should be here in a week or two, so she can get that fixed soon.”

“You replaced the headlight?” Jim shifts, cringing slightly when a sore spot on his back decides to throb at the new position. He moves again, and finally finds a comfortable position.

“I’m a doctor, not a mechanic,” he points out in that annoyingly ‘you moron’ tone that should be offensive yet somehow is sexy. Jim wonders if maybe he’s just got a condition where he finds everything that Bones does sexy and arousing. Bones moves his thumb along the edge of a bruise that grazes by Jim’s nipple, which is distracting. “Scotty replaced the headlight. I changed the tires. He also worked on the body damage, made her look good as new.”

“What’d you have to give him?” Jim asks suspiciously. He doesn’t know Scotty that well, but he knows enough to not trust him when it comes to extracting payment from someone as good-looking as Bones. Who wouldn’t try to trade sexual favors with him?

Bones blinks then laughs. “Not that, so stop scowling. Your lips aren’t completely healed yet.” He reaches up to touch Jim’s lips, gently as if he’s scared he’ll break them. “A bottle of whiskey, not myself. I don’t think I’m really his type, Jim.”

“You say that as if Scotty’s got a type,” Jim mutters. “Besides, you’re everybody’s type. Who wouldn’t want a strong, sexy, handsome doctor who’s too smart for his own good?”

“A bitter, sarcastic, grumbling doctor, you mean?” Bones stares at him with that crooked smile on his lips. “It should be infuriating that you’re still prettier than I am, even with your injuries.”

“I like bitter, sarcastic grumbling,” he points out softly. He slowly smiles, not even caring that it makes him wince. “I’ll always be prettier than you, Bones. It’s just one of those irrevocable facts of life.”

Instead of laughing, Bones just stares at him intently. “What are we doing, Jim?” he asks after several moments of silence.

“We’re talking. You might not recognize it because we normally talk about random shit or about me. You see, I’m a selfish bastard, which I’m finally starting to realize even though I doubt it’s anything I can really change that much. I’m going to try to get better about that.”

“You’re James T. Kirk. I don’t think there’s anything in this or any world that you can’t do if you set your mind to it.” He frowns down at Jim. “I know we’re talking, which, yeah, it’s kind of strange but not as awkward as I’d have expected.”

Jim smiles widely, not even caring that his lip is probably bleeding again. “You really think so? You have that much faith in me, even after everything?”

“Don’t let it go to your head, kid. I might just be experiencing temporary insanity brought on by the fact that my best friend nearly got himself killed defending a woman’s honor. That, in itself, was shocking enough,” he grumbles as he reaches across Jim and then presses a cloth against Jim’s bleeding lip.

“She says I’m an honorable man,” he brags, tilting his head slightly so Bones can take care of him. “She also said that I’m an oversexed asshole, and she’s probably right about that, so that means she might be right about the honorable thing, too.”

“Sounds like I’m not the only one who’s temporarily insane.” Bones carefully wipes the cloth along Jim’s lip, focusing in that doctor sort of way that makes it easier to get fixed up when Bones is doing it. So long as he keeps all the needles away.

He watches Bones’ face, loving the look of concentration that’s centered on him. “What do you think we’re doing?” he asks softly, not entirely sure that he wants to hear an answer but having to ask nonetheless.

“I don’t know. It’s complicated, isn’t it?” Bones puts the cloth on the table behind him and then looks at Jim. “I lied,” he finally admits. “I’ve tried to stop wanting you, but I can’t. The frustrating part is that I know better. I’ve been through a terrible divorce, lost a woman who was my best friend for years, and I should fucking learn from my mistakes. Not end up repeating them because my best friend looks at me with this needy expression and I can’t help trying to make him better.”

“I’m not your ex,” Jim points out, not entirely sure how to interpret what Bones has said. He decides to ask one of the most important questions he has right now. “Why did you lie, Bones? Why did you say all that stuff? You rejected me.”

“Damn it, Jim. Haven’t we talked enough? You should be hungry or need painkillers or _something_ that doesn’t involve all this talking.” Bones frowns and looks at his chest.

“Not until you tell me,” Jim says stubbornly. “The last week has been hell, and it hurts, you made it hurt, and I have to know why.”

“I know,” Bones whispers before leaning down and kissing one of the bruises. It feels so good to be touched again, to have Bones’ lips on his skin, but Jim can’t let it distract him. “I know it hurts because I felt it, too. I didn’t think…I thought I was just another challenge to you, only I didn’t put up much of a fight considering I made the first move.”

“You’ve never been a challenge. Is that what you seriously think of me? That I’d risk our friendship over a no-strings fuck? I could get one of those any night of the week, easily,” he points out. “Never mind. I know who I am, and I make no apologies for that. I like sex, I hate commitment, and I loathe depending on someone, caring for them. But I’ve cared about you for years, Bones.”

Bones presses another kiss against his bruised skin. “I thought that I was protecting you from yourself, at the same time I was trying to avoid getting hurt.” Bones raises his head and meets Jim’s gaze. “It’s all so natural to you. You don’t think about the consequences, about the aftermath, about anything except doing what you want, getting what you want. Whether that’s having sex with some woman at a bar or saving the planet, you jump in feet first, damn the consequences. I’m supposed to be your anchor, the one keeping you grounded even when you’re out getting into trouble. Only, this time, I was jumping right there with you.”

“You’re scared,” Jim murmurs as he begins to understand part of the problem. He reaches his hand down to stroke Bones’ cheek. “This isn’t…I mean, I’ve never…this is new to me, too, you know?”

“What is?” Bones kisses another bruise. “Fucking a friend?”

“Yeah. That and wanting the same person for more than a night of sex. Being with a man. I’ve never really been attracted to other men, until you. You’re my exception, Bones. To every rule that I’ve ever made, not that there are many.” Jim smiles wryly and feels pretty stupid for actually saying all this shit. No wonder they don’t talk like this often. He’d rather go save another planet than deal with this emotional stuff.

“Jim, that--” Bones sighs. “There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea. Hell, I don’t even know what I mean when I say ‘this’, which is probably part of the problem. I’ve got an ex-wife and a daughter. I’ve never even thought about sex with a man until you, and now I’m jerking you off while you’re driving and sucking your cock like it’s candy.”

“Cause I taste so sweet?” He’s trying to tease gently, to distract Bones from pushing him away again. Only, this time, he’s not going. He knows the truth now. He knows that Bones wants him and is just scared, which he can understand. The fear part of this is frustrating, but it’s there for him, too. 

“There is nothing sweet about the taste of cock or ejaculate,” Bones says, slipping into his doctor voice briefly. “Doesn’t it bother you? To find yourself attracted to your best friend? To want to fuck him?”

“No, it doesn’t. Should it? I mean, okay, so you’re not a woman, obviously, but I thought you were hot the first time I saw you, albeit in a crazy sort of way.” He studies Bones’ face. “I might have been surprised the first time your face and body came to mind when I was fantasizing but, honestly, it always felt sort of right. Like if there was one man who would make me think that way, it’s you.”

“You’re crazy. Only you could take something like this in stride.” He rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t able to look at you for a week after the first time I jerked off to thoughts of you. You never even noticed, but I was convinced that you’d know that I’d come hard while thinking about fucking your mouth.”

“You had fantasies, too? Before the ride?” Jim shifts slightly and feels his cock begin to stir. “You tell me yours, and I’ll tell you mine.”

“Stop that, Jim. No telling anything. I blame you for them, obviously. You and those eyes and that mouth.” Bones scowls. “That night, the way you looked at me, I just _knew_ what you needed, and I wanted to give it to you. Still don’t know what possessed me. And you. What was that? You’ve never been with a man but you didn’t even hesitate getting on your knees when we stopped.”

“I’ve never fucked a man, but I know how it works, Bones. I’d wanted you for years, and I finally had the chance, so I took it.” He’s getting tired of talking. He’s heard what he needed to know, that Bones wants him even if his stupid brain is trying to talk him out of it. If that’s the case, then Jim’s just going to have be more persuasive and make sure that Bones listens to him instead of silly inner voices who don’t know anything.

“Years?” Bones blinks and clears his throat.

Before he can start in again about all the reasons this is wrong, Jim interrupts. “Bones, maybe you worry too much? You’re always worrying about diseases and viruses and me getting into fights or kicked out of Starfleet. Maybe this is one of those times when you need to just jump with me and damn the consequences.”

“You make it sound so easy, but it’s not. Hell, you’re like the poster boy for promiscuity and I married the first woman that I fucked,” he says in an exasperated tone. Jim didn’t know that, about the Ex, and he starts trying to remember how many woman Bones has had sex with at the Academy. Bones arches a brow. “Two. Well, one and a half, but I was really drunk that time.”

“How old were you when you got married?” he asks hesitantly, not sure if this is something Bones really wants to talk about, but too curious not to ask. “Why did it end?

“Nineteen, but we’d started dating when I was sixteen. And, no, I never would have had sex with someone else when I was with her. I loved her at one time, and I respected our vows.” Bones becomes silent, and Jim’s not sure that he’ll answer his other question. Finally, he continues. “It wasn’t enough, though; not when I was working and studying all the time, and she was living a life with an absentee husband. When we had Joanna, I hoped that it might get better, but she and I had drifted apart years before that,” Bones tells him quietly. “I’d never regret Joanna, but a baby wasn’t what we needed.”

“I didn’t know all that,” Jim says softly, glad that Bones told him because it might help in understanding him better. Bones gives him a look that he translates into ‘you never asked’, and he rolls his eyes, which probably loses some effect when only one is visible. “I know I never asked, but, honestly, would you have told me if I had? You’re so damn private sometimes that I’m surprised you even told me your birthday.”

“I didn’t. You stole my wallet and looked at my license,” Bones says dryly. He looks relieved that Jim hasn’t asked any more questions about his past, so Jim knows that they’ve both had enough talking.

“Oh, right.” Jim grins, running his tongue over his bottom lip to catch the drops of blood from tearing it again. He’s going to have to remember that it’s hurt if he wants it to ever heal. He looks at Bones. “Can we stop talking now? I think we’ve said more since I woke up than we have ever; well, about serious emotional shit and important stuff like that.”

“Gladly.” Bones looks relieved. “I’m hungry, and you probably need more pain medication. The swelling around your eye seems to be going down, at least. You should also do something about all these bruises.”

When Bones starts to get up, Jim reaches out to touch his face. “About us, about this whatever it is happening between us, what are you going to do?” He can’t lose Bones, he needs him so much, but he doesn’t think they can go back, and that scares him as much as anything else.

Bones leans down and ghosts his lips against Jim’s, barely touching. “I’m going to try to jump,” he whispers before he presses his lips down more firmly. Jim whimpers and parts his lips, not caring if they tear again as he deepens the kiss. The touch of his tongue against Bones’ tongue seems to ignite something between them. Jim needs this, and maybe Bones does, too.

Bones is touching him, too gentle, like he’s afraid he’s going to break. It’s teasing, almost, with these light caresses and strokes of fingers along his skin. Jim _knows_ that he’s injured, feels the soreness and dull pain, but he doesn’t care right now. He wants more, damn it. He moves his hand behind Bones’ back, tugging on his shirt until there’s bare skin. He scratches Bones, not very deep since his nails aren’t long, but it’s deep enough that Bones bucks forward and makes a growly noise against his mouth.

The thought of how terrible it would be to never hear Bones make that particular noise again is slightly overwhelming. It’s just a noise, but one that Jim now knows only three other people might have heard. Well, two, since he doubts the half made it far enough to hear. Is it weird that he’s hoping only one other has? It’s something he can share with the Ex, if he has to, so long as he gets to hear it again and again and no one else does. He doesn’t care if that’s possessive or not. It’s the truth.

“Damn it, Jim,” Bones mutters in between kisses until he finally raises his head. “You spent last night in the hospital, and you’re still recovering. Can’t you think with your brain right now instead of your dick?”

Jim licks blood from his bottom lip and smiles. “I am. My brain and my dick are both in firm agreement that they want you.” He can’t help but snicker. “Did you catch that? _Firm_ agreement?”

“You’re impossible. Completely, certifiably insane.” Bones must not care too much, though, because he leans down to bite Jim’s neck, hard. There hasn’t been any mark there in a couple of days, since the last one faded, but Jim knows there’ll be one tomorrow. Bones is holding back still, being gentle and tender, which has its moments but now isn’t one of them.

“Roll over,” he says. “Maybe if I’m on top, you won’t act like you’re going to break me.”

“I’m trying to be careful because this is one of the stupidest things you could do when a majority of your body is sore and covered in bruises,” Bones grumbles even as he rolls onto his back and tugs Jim towards him.

“I’d rather be sore because of you than those bastards last night,” Jim says simply as he unfastens Bones’ pants and slides his hand into his boxers. Bones kisses him as he strokes, reaching down to push his sweatpants out of the way before he grips Jim’s cock. Bones isn’t gentle there. His strokes are firm, tight, and fast, which is perfect. Jim rolls his hips, fucking Bones’ hand as he tries to make Bones feel the same way.

“Be careful of your knuckles. They were torn pretty bad,” Bones says in a husky tone that makes Jim’s cock twitch happily.

“I’m fucking Bones, not my doctor,” Jim tells him pointedly before he kisses Bones to shut up his warnings about health risks. With Bones manipulating his cock, he’s not going to last long. Bones might not have had sex with many people, but he definitely knows how to jerk off, which is an observation that Jim’ll have to make at some point. In the future. When he’s not gasping and shuddering because he feels so damn good.

“You should see yourself when you come,” Bones drawls in that husky tone. Arousal makes his accent more pronounced, which does very bad things to Jim. “So gorgeous. All flushed cheeks and wet lips and shining eyes.”

Jim whines as he comes, arching his back in a way that hurts but it feels too good to worry about it at the moment. Bones should never be allowed to talk during sex. It should be a rule or something because it seems like every single damn time, it just takes hearing that voice saying anything, especially something vulgar or sexual, to make Jim lose it. Since his voice doesn’t seem to have the same effect on Bones, it’s just not fair.

After he stops shuddering, he becomes more aware of the pain. He grimaces as he tries to catch his breath and rests his head on Bones’ chest, keeping his face down so Bones can’t see. Of course, he should know better than to try to hide anything from Bones. “I told you it was too much, Jim. If you’ve done anything to reinjure yourself, I’m going to--“

“What? Spank me?” he mutters, relieved to hear Bones scolding him because it’s a sign that he’s comfortable with things.

“Don’t tempt me.” Bones reaches down and slaps Jim’s hand away from his erection. “I’ll finish this. You can watch. Consider it punishment for not listening to me, if you must.”

Jim watches Bones’ fingers wrap around his cock and begin to stroke. “Will I get punished this way every time I don’t listen?” he asks thoughtfully, drawing circles on Bones’ belly with his fingers. “That might actually encourage me to never listen to you again. I just thought it was fair to warn you about the lack of logic in that plan.”

Bones ignores him, but Jim doesn’t care. He tilts his head slightly and licks at Bones’ nipple, listening to the low moan that follows the action. Bones is moving his hand faster, fisting his cock with firm strokes. Jim likes to watch, but he prefers doing, so he gradually moves his hand lower until his hand joins Bones’. He listens to Bones’ sharp intake of breath and waits to be scolded, but Bones just growls and arches his hips up towards their hands. It doesn’t take long before his body tenses and he comes, spilling onto their hands.

Jim lets go and brings his hand up to his mouth, snaking his tongue out to lick at his wet fingers. Bones grips his wrist before he can taste. “Consider this the punishment then, Jim,” he says with a smirk before he leans his head forward and sucks on Jim’s fingers.

“Very funny,” he mutters as he touches Bones’ lips and chin.

“I’m not laughing.” Bones grips his chin and kisses him, licking at his lip when he pulls back. “I’m going to get us something to eat from the replicator while you lie here and rest. After we eat, I’m going to put something on those bruises that should help.”

“Someone’s getting bossy.” He considers arguing but, really, he’s sore and pushed himself too much, not that he wants to admit it. He settles back against the pillow and makes a face. “Alright, I’ll lie here doing nothing, Doc.”

“Good. I didn’t want to have to tie you up,” Bones says in a tone that Jim isn’t sure is entirely teasing. He gives Bones a curious look and receives an arched brow. “I told you that we’re not talking about fantasies tonight.”

“Damn it, Bones. You can’t just say that and expect me to let it drop,” he protests, whining just a little. It shouldn’t be so hot to think about Bones fantasizing about tying him up, but it is.

“Shut up, Jim, or I’ll give you a sedative to ensure that you rest and take it easy,” Bones warns. Jim gapes at him but closes his mouth quickly, sulking as he lies back down. The sulk doesn’t last long as he listens to Bones moving around getting them food. He glances back to watch Bones, unable to keep himself from smiling.

End


End file.
